berbuka di rumah naruto
by 2nd princhass
Summary: kisah konyol acara berbuka puasa dirumah naruto yang berubah menjadi sebuah bencana


**Berbuka puasa di rumah naruto**

.

.

Aye abis baca cerita lucu, dapet ide buat ffc,, sebenar nya bukan ide tapi ane plagiat,, ane plagiat bagian akhirnya, cuman aye kasih alur ceritanya, ^^W

kalau merasa tidak suka jngn di baca

.

.

**disclaimer always: Masashi Ksishimoto**

**rated : k doang**

**warning : EYD buruk, gaje di sengaja OOC TYPO**

.

.

.

jam 09.35

Ditaman bunga di pinggir Konoha, berkumpullah bermacam-macam orang, ada yang ganteng ada yang jelek, ada yang gendut ada yang kurus, ada yang semangat ada yang malas , ada yang cantik ada yang sexy (kalau perempuan nya ok semua) , mereka dikenal dengan nama Rockie 12,,

"Hai guys hari ini buka puasa dirumah gue ya !" kata seorang pria berambut duren pada teman-temannya

"hn, " jawab singkat seorang Pria bermata onix dan berambut gaya pantat ayam

"asyik kita di traktir calon hoakage ni" kata seorang wanita berambut soft pink dengan jidat super lebar

"wahh kau baik sekali Naruto, kami pasti akan datang iyakan Neiji, Tenten" kata seorang pria dengan gaya rambut masa depan dan beralis super tebal sambil memamerkan cengiran khas nya yang menyilaukan

"hn" jawab pria bintang iklan shampoo sunsilk yang matanya katarak (yang nulis pasti udah mati kena jyuken)

"Itu pasti," jawab wanita berambut Micky Mouse sambil mengangkat tangan nya

"kau datang juga ya Hinata chan" kata pria berambut Duren lagi

"I-ia N-naruto-kun" jawab seorang Wanita anggun berambut lavender, tapi sayang matanya katarak juga (yang nulis mati dua kali kena jyuken lagi)

"Pasti dia akan datang, kalau perlu akan kutarik Hinata-chan, ya kan Akamaru" kata seorang Pria bertaring dengan tattoo segitiga salah gambar di pipinya, dilanjutkan dengan gonggongan Anjing kesayangan nya yang gedenya masbullah

"Guk-guk"

"Eh Kiba, hanya orang yang di undang binatang kagak, mana ada orang buka puasa bawa-bawa Anjing, Haram tau" kata pria berambut Duren yang bernama Naruto itu "Dan hal itu juga berlaku untukmu dan serangga-seranggamu Shino"

mendengar hal itu Shino hanya diam saja,, tidak ada ekspresi yang dapat dilihat karena ketutupan kaca mata tebal nya itu.

"heh, kalau Akamaru tidak ikut aku juga tidak" kata Kria bertatoo segitiga yang ternyata bernama kiba

"Yasudah kalau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak memaksa" kata Naruto naruto malas

"A-ano Naruto apa aku boleh ikut juga" tanya seorang Pria gendut dengan mempunyai tattoo spiral di pipinya

"Tentu saja kita ikut Chouji, awas saja kalau dia tidak mengundang kita" kata seorang seorang Wanita berambut blonde yang mempunyai poni aneh murip poni kuda dan bertubuh…..(?) fuih,, masih puasa gak bisa di jelaskan secara detail sambil menunjukkan deathglare nya

"i-ia, kalian di undang juga kok " kata Naruto gagap karena takut pada Deathglare nya Ino, padahal dia tidak ingi mengundang Chouji karena takut Chouji mamakan habis semua makanan nya

"Aku ajak Sai juga ya" kata Ino lagi tanpa menghilangkan Deathglare nya

"i-ia kau juga boleh mengajak Say" kata Naruto takut-takut

"hoaaaaammmmmmmmm, mendoukusai.." kata seorang Pria berambut Nanas super malas sambil tiduran

"bagus kalau begitu, kalian datang kerumahku jam 6 sore ,, jangan terlambat ya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ia" jawab semuanya serempak kecuali, tau kan siapa-siapa saja yang tidak

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Naruto sambil menghilang dengan shunshin nya

.

.

.

skip

.

.

.

jam 03.15 pm

dirumah Naruto

Teng tong" bunyi Bel pintu

Naruto segera mendekati pintu, di putar kunci nya lalu di buka pintu itu

ceklek, ciieeet" pintu pun terbuka

"Woih, kenapa kalian disini ?" tanya naruto pada orang yang ada di balik pintu "ini kan baru jam 3, kan kusuruh datang jam 6"

"Kami sudah tidak sabar, jadi kupikir lebih baik Aku dan Sasuke menunggu disini" jawab Sakura sok imut

"eeerrr, ya sudah lah ayo masuk" kata Naruto mempersilahkan masuk

Sakura dan Sasuke pun masuk Kedalam rumah,

prannggggg" terdengar bunyi benda jatuh dari dapur,, mereka bertiga pun segera berlari kearah dapur, Setiba nya di dapur sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasapun terlihat

"Hinata? apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya sakura sedikit curiga

"A-no, a-aku" jawab Hinata gugup

"Hei Dobe, kau bermesraan dengan Hinata puasa-puasa begini ya" tanya Sasuke yang tidak kalah curiga

"i-itu t-tidak benar" sanggah hinata

"Hei kalian bicara apa sih?, Hinata disini untuk membantuku memasak makanan buka puasa, kalau Aku yang memasak sendiri apa kalian akan memakan nya ?" jelas naruto

"I-ia itu benar,a-aku hanya membantu N-naruto saja, tidak lebih" dukung hinata

"Benar juga sih, kalau kau yang memasak pasti rasanya hancur" kata sakura sambil meletak kan telunjuk di dagunya

"Sudahlah, hai Sakura Teme, sebaiknya kalian membantu kami memasak, biar cepat selesai" usul Naruto

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Sasuke cepat

"Hei Teme, kau …" kata naruto terputus

"Sudah biar aku saja yang membantu kalian " kata sakura memotong perkataan Naruto

"hm, baiklah" kata Naruto pasrah

Mereka pun melakukan aktifitas memasak mereka,, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bermalas-malasan di kursi.

Ting tong…." bunyi bel pintu menghentikan aktifitas mereka

"hei siapa sih?, mengganggu saja" kata Sakura

"Hei Teme, cepat buka pintu sana" perintah Naruto

"Tidak mau" jawab sasuke singkat

"Hei Teme, dari tadi hanya kau saja yang bermalas malasan, kami banyak kerjaan" teriak Naruto

"Lalu" tanya sasuke dengan nada datar

"Jadi kau yang membukakan pintu sana" bentak Naruto sangar

"Tidak mau" jawab nya singkat

"kau.."kata naruto terputus lagi

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun sebaik nya kau yang lihat ya, kami sedikit repot di sini" kata Sakura manis, memotong kata-kata Naruto

"kalau kau yang meminta baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu depan

"cih, dasar playboy" guman Naruto

Selang beberapa saat Sasuke kembali dengan beberapa orang,, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah team Guy minus Guy, dan team asuma minus Asuma yang udah coid,

"Woy, kenapa kalian pada datang sekarang, ini kan masih siang" tanya Naruto pada mereka

"eennnggg, aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku datang kesini lebih awal" Lee memberi alasan

"Aku juga" sambung Tenten

"Lalu kau Neiji ?" tanya naruto pada Neiji

"A-aku aku, diajak Tenten tadi" Neiji mencari alasan

"Eh, kapan…" kata-kata Tenten terputus karena deathglare Neiji "i-ia, tadi aku mengajak Neiji sekalian" sambungnya

"Lalu kalian bertiga kenapa datang terlalu cepat" tanya Sakura pada Ino-Shika_chou

"i-itu itu, lalu kenapa kau Juga datang lebih awal" Ino balik bertanya

"i-itu, karena aku ingin membantu naruto memasak" elak Sakura "lalu kau ?"

"Aku juga ingin Membantu naruto juga" kata Ino berbohong "ia kan Chouji ?"

"i-ia" jawab Chouji

"Hn mendoukusai" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Sudahlah, yang ingin membantuku memasak cepat kemari, yang tidak mau kalian tunggu di meja makan saja, pusing aku melihatnya" kata Naruto panjang kali lebar

"Baik aku juga akan Membantu, kalian tunggu saja disana" kata Tenten pada teman-teman nya

"baik" jawab mereka serempak sambil berlalu menuju meja makan

Tinggal lah Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Chouji yang memasak di dapur.

.

.

.

skip

.

.

.

jam 05.34 pm

Berbagai makanan lezat yang menggugah selera telah tersaji di meja makan, semua mata tertuju pada makanan yang ada di depan mereka, Lee, Chouji dan naruto sudah mengeluarkan air liur masing-masing 3 ember, Sasuke dan Neiji masih memasang muka stoic nya, sementara Shikamaru masih konsisten dengan muka malas nya. dan untuk para gadis-gadis masih menjaga image, padahal mereka sudah kenyang menelan ludah dari tadi.

"Hai Alis Tebal, jam berapa sih buka puasa hari ini ?" tanya Naruto pada Lee

"Jam 06.18 pm" jawab Lee tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari ayam bakar di atas meja

"Masih lama ya ?" tanya Chouji

"Lumayan" jawab Lee lagi

"Hei Hinata, Kiba dan Shino Mana, kenapa mereka belum datang ?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata

"Mereka bilang mereka tak akan datang, karena Naruto tidak memprbolehkan membawa akamaru" jawab Hinata

"oh begitu, Lalu kau Pig, bukankah kau bilang akan mengajak Say ?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Haaaaa" Ino mendesah "Dia ada jadwal adzan di mesjid, jadi tidak bisa ikut buka puasa bersama Kita" jelas Ino

"hooaaaaaaammmmm, masih lama ya ? aku sudah mulai lapar" tanya Shikamaru

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Lee

dorr dorrr doorrr dorrr drooorr,," seseorang menggedor pintu sambil berteriak

" buka woi buka"

"Alhamdulillah" jawab mereka serempak

Mereka berdoa Ala kadarnya, bahkan tidak sampai 3 detik.

Mereka pun langsung menyerbu makanan yang tersedia dengan ganas seperti tiga tahun tidak makan,, Shikamaru yang biasanya malas menjadi penuh semangat dalam merebut makanan, Sasuke Dan Neiji yang dari tadi memasang wajah cool, hilang entah kemana. Tampang mereka berdua sama bodohnya dengan Lee Dkk, para gadis-gadis pun sama mereka tidak menjaga image mereka lagi, mereka tidak segan-segan naik keatas kursi dan meja untuk menjangkau makanan, Hinata yang biasanya pemalu menjadi sangar melebihi Tsunade.

Tetapi suara yang berteriak-teriak di balik pintu masih terdengar.

"Woi buka woi, buka" kata seseorang di balik pintu

"ie, kami sedang buka ini, makasih udah di ingetin" kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Woi, buka pintu nya bukan buka puasa, belum waktunya" kata orang yang di balik pintu

Mereka semua terdiam saling berpandangan,,

gubrak dum pam pum duarr... mereka semua berlari menuju pintu dan berebut membukanya.

ceklek, ciiieeett." pintu pun akhirnya terbuka dan terlihat lah sosok Kiba dan shino lenkap dengan baju koko dan peci

"woi, kalian udah pada ga puasa ya" tanya Kiba

"lah, tadi kau bilang udah buka" bantah Sasuke

"Buka apaan maksud gue buka pintu, bukan buka puasa, noh lihat jam baru jam 05.55, masih ada waktu 23 menit lagi" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk jam dinding

"Jadi kita buka sebelum waktunya, puasa kita gak sah dong" tanya Neiji cengo

"Tau dah kalian" kata kiba sambil mengankat bahunya " Shino, kita buka di mesjid aja yok, Lumayan dapet Kolak pisang semangkuk tapi berkah. Dari pada disini makan enak tapi buka baren orang-orangnya yang gak pada gak puasa, ga berkah puasa kita"

"yok" kata Shino singkat sambil berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu di ikuti oleh Kiba meninggal kan teman-teman nya yang berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

end

.

.

gaje ya,, wkwkwkwk, maap hasil plagiat.

suka ga suka tolong di review, karena dari review kalian semua lah aye belajar ^^E


End file.
